


Sunshine and Feathers

by SuperStitious18



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: "Okay, so what are we looking at?" Dinah asked as she walked into her living room, seeing all of the kids there, probably drinking her alcohol since Laurel had a key to her own private reserves somehow. She only ignored it because William and Zoe paid her back with good pizza and Mia and Connor always cleaned up after themselves.She'd talk to Laurel about the thievery later.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Birds of a Feather

"Okay, so what are we looking at?" Dinah asked as she walked into her living room, seeing all of the kids there, probably drinking her alcohol since Laurel had a key to her own private reserves  _ somehow. _ She only ignored it because William and Zoe paid her back with good pizza and Mia and Connor  _ always  _ cleaned up after themselves.

She'd talk to Laurel about the thievery later.

"We've got a string of murders throughout the city, William's run background on them and there's  _ barely  _ anything connecting them." Laurel filled her in on  _ why _ they were there but it wasn’t quite what she wanted to know.

"Well, except that at every sighting there's someone in black leather and a black mask, so another vigilante." Mia frowned, looking back at the data over William's shoulder. She waved Dinah and Laurel over, pointing at the vague human shaped figure on screen. "We were working on enhancing the resolution when you came in."

Dinah nodded, her gaze locked on the grainy image. A pit formed in the bottom of her stomach, something about this didn't exactly feel right and it was… concerning. "Let's proceed with caution here, something's fishy."

"You're telling me." Laurel knocked into her shoulder, grinning as Dinah glared at her for that. The damn smile was infectious and it jumped to her, making Dinah smile softly right back at her.

"Anyways-" Zoe tried to interrupt when Connor smacked at William.

"I know someone who can help!" he exclaimed, pointing at the now HD picture on the screen. "We were in, uh, prison together, until all this shit happened." The dumb looks they were giving him were very loud and clear that they didn't get what just happened. "I don't remember them well, just they were the person you got information from when you needed it."

“Do you happen to have a name?” Zoe asked, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at her teammate/sort of cousin. “Because that would help, you could also point them out if we see them in the street.”

Connor looked sheepish instead. “No, the guys inside said that their informant went by Grudge and I’ve got several different sets of memories in my head, I don’t remember much more than that, just how they were  _ extremely  _ reliable. We start with the name then, because I think if anyone would know, Grudge would, right? I know how to find them so I can set up a meeting."

“Good idea, but that's  _ if  _ they can find this… rogue. Also, you kids just… let us handle it.” Dinah’s order made all of them complain as they wondered why she was benching them. Truth was, she knew each and every one of them were capable of handling themselves in a fight, she just didn’t want them to have to, let alone the fact that she and Laurel would  _ have  _ to go back to 2019 and they’d have to face all of their parents again. So, no matter what, she’d keep them as safe as she possibly could.

Laurel gave her a skeptical look but backed her up. Well, until she added, “Keep your eyes and ears open but don’t actively go out and engage. She may be a vigilante but that doesn’t mean she won’t attack you.” The kids seemed to agree now that Laurel explained it to them.

She thought about how nice it was to have someone familiar to her in a strange time, the few months she had been stranded on her own were lonely and weird as she had to try and make a living so she wouldn’t starve. There had been no need for vigilantes then, so she had no way of being the Black Canary because no one apparently even remembered there had been one at one point. Dinah just didn’t exist and it was… scary, but oh so freeing too.

A slight chuckle escaped her as she remembered how weird Laurel had thought that when she told her. “What are you laughing at?” Laurel spocked an eyebrow at her as she brought over a bottle of water for her. “Also, how did your recon of the Museum go? Any sign of J.J?”

“Casual, I didn’t see him but I think he’s keeping low now. Ever since he dropped off the grid and we’ve fought him as Deathstroke… I dunno. I don’t think I know how to explain to Dig and Lyla that their sweet, little boy turns out to be…”   
  
“I get that.” Laurel sighed, collapsing on the couch dramatically with her glass of whiskey. She eyed Dinah as she moved to go off to her room to change into something more comfortable, more appropriate for lounging around with her… roommate. “You didn’t answer my other question!” was yelled after her as she went up the stairs.

“Quit yelling! I’ll be back!” Dinah shut the door to her room, ignoring Laurel who made several dramatic sad noises and accused her of abandoning her. She just shook her head, smiling again as she was  _ really  _ glad to have Laurel around to liven up the place and keep her from getting too lonely.

__________________________

  
  


After her shower and after she changed out of the clothes she'd been stuck in all day, she went back down to where Laurel was very boredly flipping through the TV channels. She perked up at seeing Dinah back. “Oh, good, I was seriously thinking of commiting a crime because I was bored.”

Dinah rolled her eyes, pausing her towel hat work just to undo it and smack Laurel with the damp cloth as she passed the couch to get to her kitchen. She once again ignored her dramatics, finished up her towel hat so as to not drip everywhere, and then went to her fridge to (hopefully) find leftovers so she could have something good to eat.

A grimace crossed her face. Okay, at least  _ something  _ to eat until she could go grocery shopping in the morning, maybe drag Laurel with her and make her pay for her half since she’d been mooching off of her the last few shopping trips.

“What are you doing?” Laurel asked, her head popping up over the back of the couch so she could look at Dinah with those big, soulful eyes that she had. “Diiiinah,” she drew out her name for the effect, shuffling around on the couch to try and get her to look at her.

“I’m trying to find something to eat but I see you cleared out my fridge.” She threw a glare over her shoulder. While she did like having Laurel around, it was almost worse than having a roommate in college but still not as bad as being married at 21 at the same time. 

Luckily, Laurel made up for cleaning out her fridge by ordering take out for them with her own money that Dinah definitely didn’t want to know where she got it from.

____________________________

They hit the ground running the next night that they both could go out patrolling. Connor found his old buddy from before Laurel restored his memories and got some information from him, he had to trade for it and neither woman really wanted to know what the price had been but he claimed it was all taken care of so they just took him at his word and moved on with their lead. 

“Why do all shady vigilantes have contacts in a fucking warehouse?” Laurel muttered bitterly as she and Dinah crept inside, both on edge as they didn’t trust this contact. “And why the hell is his name  _ Grudge? _ Like, god, why can’t they have normal names? Like, Sam or George?”   
  
Dinah reached over and smacked her. “Shut up, did we really come all this way for you to blow our whole operation by judging our contacts name? Also,  _ now  _ you're judging? You knew what it was beforehand!” she told Laurel incredulously. Sometimes she was just so weird that it baffled Dinah that she had feelings for the idiot. 

“I’m just sayin’,” Laurel muttered.

“Well, well, looks like Hawke wasn’t lying.” They whipped around, their sidearms raised at the hapless individual in front of them. They had their hands held up, clearly not trying to start a fight with their relaxed, easy posture. “Grudge is a cover name, I’m not exactly gonna give out info on Sparrow if you know who I really am.”

They couldn’t exactly argue with that. Dinah glanced at Laurel and jerked her head, indicating for her to scan the surrounding area just in case something was amiss. Laurel frowned, her mask shifting with the force of her disapproval. She didn’t move at first until Dinah gave her another, long pointed look. She’d be okay, this wasn’t the first time she’d been alone with an informant and she wasn’t really “alone” because she had Laurel with her and Mia was on standby outside if she was  _ absolutely _ needed.

Laurel relented and went to scan the perimeter as Dinah holstered her weapon. If nothing else, she was a skilled hand to hand combatant and did have her cry at the ready. “Alright, fair enough. Start talking, what does Sparrow have to do with the murders?”

“She didn’t kill them.” They shifted from their left foot to their right, eyeing where Laurel disappeared. “She was investigatin’ and got into some trouble, like her moms she said, but she can handle herself.”

Not exactly useful but she could work with them talking. “Do you have proof? Do you have an idea of where to find her? Why the name?” Sparrow was odd enough but there had to be some meaning behind it, right? That could also be a possible lead on her identity, which would be helpful but they were more concerned on connecting and stopping these murders.

“I don’t, but she does. I don’t have an idea but she’ll find me again, I’ll tell her y’all are looking for her, see if she wants to meet. Hawke boy knows how to find me. A codename’s a name, innit? I don’t ask the questions.” Grudge grunted, shifting uncomfortably under a trenchcoat a few sizes too big for their body.

Something about this didn’t sit right with Dinah. For someone who supposedly knew nothing about their target, they knew a lot more than they originally let on. Back when she was a cop in 2019, when a suspect rambled on about what their “buddy” did, in explicit detail, it usually meant the blame was trying to be shifted onto an actual innocent.

Her eyes narrowed at Grudge just as Laurel came on in her comms. “Di, that’s not who we were supposed to meet, get out of there!”

Grudge grinned. “I’ll see you around, Black Canary.” And before Dinah could do anything, the kid threw down a flashbang, blinding all the cameras in the facility and temporarily blinding Dinah as well. 

She called out for Laurel, startled and a little worried about being dark in a place where she couldn't see  _ anything. _ "Dinah!" She heard her name as gloved hands made contact with her arm. Dinah clutched tightly to Laurel, a little shaken up but not hurt at all as it wasn't Sparrow's intention it seemed. "Dinah, are you okay?" Laurel asked, hands running up and down her arms now to try and help stave off the shock, or just to try to provide some sort of comfort to the sightless woman.

"I'm okay, I just can't see." No matter the brave face she put on, she was entirely unnerved. They knew better,  _ she  _ knew better than to relax around anyone and god, she did it with an unknown right in front of her and they turned out to be Sparrow.

Slowly, her vision came back as she heard sounds of the kids sweeping the area to make sure it was secure and to confirm that Sparrow was truly gone. She was, only a single bird’s feather remained behind as some sort of calling card or whatever it was supposed to be.

When did vigilantes get so dramatic?

_____________________________

“You could have gotten hurt!” Laurel tried arguing with Dinah back at the bar about her decision to split up, but there really wasn’t a point to it now. What happened, happened, and Dinah was okay and they were a step closer to identifying who Sparrow was. Yeah, a flashbang was enough to mess anyone up for a while but like she said, she was  _ fine, _ she had had worse.

“Laurel.” Dinah sighed, fixing her friend with a pointed look, secretly glad to be able to see the woman now even if she was frowning with lines marring her face out of concern. “I am fine.”   
  
Instead of being consoled, Laurel just scowled harder. “Yeah, sure,  _ this time. _ What happens if Sparrow comes back and you’re not fine? What if she decides she doesn’t want us infringing on her turf?”

She was… oddly protective. Sure, they were friends now but it was, a lot actually. Also, this was far from the first time she'd been in danger, she'd been shot at, stabbed, had her powers taken away, hell, she stopped a  _ train  _ with her cry alone. 

"Laurel." Dinah reached out to stop her pacing as she caught her hand on the next loop in front of Dinah. "Talk to me, what's really eating at you?"

Laurel didn't say much, she was too busy frowning down at their joined hands to talk. Needless to say, that kind of hurt, and Dinah went to pull back only for Laurel to hold onto her hand like it was her only lifeline to this reality. 

Okay, now it was starting to get a little more worrying. Laurel  _ never  _ acted like this, she was always cool and confident, with enough snark and bite that it was stupidly attractive for Dinah. She continued to stare at Laurel, trying to figure the other woman out as the steady gaze apparently unraveled her companion and Laurel sort of just… fell into her, clutching onto her and shaking.

"What's the big deal? I'm  _ fine _ ."

“Yeah, for now!” Laurel bit back. “What happens next time if this Sparrow decides she doesn’t want to play our games? I can’t stand seeing you hurt again, that was scary as hell to see you blinded like that, I don’t want to have to take you to a hospital or try to save you and fail. I’ve lost so many people, I just… I just can’t lose you too,” she sniffled, wiping under her eyes delicately as to avoid rubbing her actual eye.

That sounded dangerously like Laurel had feelings, feelings that were messy and unsure but they were all for  _ her. _ God, she'd been waiting, waiting for this since Laurel walked into her bar that fateful day while she was singing 'Sunny', and apparently, all it took for the feelings to be reciprocated was for Dinah to be blind for about two minutes.

"Laurel-"

"And I didn't want to say anything because it'd ruin the friendship, right? I mean, why  _ would you  _ want to be with me? I'm fucked up." Laurel scowled and it almost felt like she wanted to pull away but Dinah held her closer. "God, I'm sorry, I'm just gonna make everything awkward."

" _ Laurel-" _

"And I understand if you don't feel the same, why would you?" she grumbled bitterly and tried to pull away again while she was still rambling about how she was sorry and she ruined everything but she couldn't hold it in any longer. Dinah was getting irritated that Laurel wasn't listening to her but there might be a way to stop her and confess all the while she could stay close to Laurel.

She pulled back and grabbed Laurel's face before the woman could flee and dragged her into a kiss. 

Laurel froze for a solid few seconds before positively melting into Dinah. She shifted a little too, now properly straddling Dinah's lap as she wrapped her arms around Dinah's neck. 

"How do you think I feel?" Dinah chuckled breathlessly, a little hungry for air after they reluctantly had to separate because yeah, air had become an issue. 

"I don't know. Might need more evidence, Captain Drake." Laurel was all smiles now and it made Dinah's heart flutter as she dived back in to steal another kiss from her. Dinah just put her hands on Laurel's waist and held her close.

\--------------

Dinah was surprised when the door to her bar was thrown open and Laurel came storming in. Her new girlfriend had this wild eyed look to her plus she was frantically searching for Dinah so she made a noise to catch her attention.

"Di, come on! The kids caught Sparrow, we gotta get back to the bunker."

That was… unbelievable, honestly. They didn't have a lead on anything else and Sparrow was their best bet on finding out who'd been killing more and more of the upper class of Star City. Dinah knew they couldn't entirely be innocent but Mia was concerned that she was on the list and Laurel and Dinah didn't want someone roaming the streets murdering left and right.

But the  _ kids _ caught Sparrow? They weren't incapable at all, but if Sparrow had been hard to catch for Laurel and Dinah, it was a little… lucky that they did.

"Hey, hey, wait!" Dinah dropped her pen and ran after Laurel, only barely remembering to grab her jacket and the keys to her bike. "Don't you think this is weird?"

"Of course I do. But this is the closest we've been in weeks, we just have to get there and we can question her." 

Dinah was still skeptical but she'd hold her tongue for now since Laurel's optimism was rather pleasant. So, she'd wait and see who this Sparrow really was and hope she didn't give the kids too much trouble until they got there.

Upon entering the base, they immediately noticed that Sparrow was tied up much like Laurel had been a while back, minus the meta dampener because they were sure she wasn't one. 

Laurel and Dinah weren't sure, honestly, but they would watch her and keep an eye on any future developments.

She grinned from under her hood when Dinah and Laurel came in, her mask crinkling as dimples formed on her cheeks. "Oh, good." The fake accent was gone and now this was her true voice speaking to them. 

_ Great _ , Dinah thought to herself,  _ we're dealing with a master of disguise.  _

"I've been listening to them bicker and, honestly, I was waiting for someone to deafen me so I didn't have to listen to them," Sparrow continued, rolling her eyes after jerking her head to point at Connor and Mia. A snicker from William got him smacked by both parties and a full on laugh from Sparrow.

"How did you capture her?" Dinah addressed Zoe, the pit of unease growing in her stomach as she had to avoid looking at Sparrow, who was watching them like a hawk. She looked at Laurel next, her expression unreadable, but if Dinah were to hazard a guess as to the  _ one  _ emotion on her face then it would be….

Sorrow?

Dinah pursed her lips at that, now that was interesting and the first glimpse of emotion other than cockiness that they'd seen from her. "Why haven't you pulled her mask off?"

"She donkey kicked William when he tried and then went to bite Zoe when she tried so we figured it best to wait for you." Mia jerked her head over to where William was icing his leg but he gave them a thumbs up to indicate that he'd be fine. 

Dinah and Laurel were inclined to agree with that and prepared for a fight when they got close to Sparrow. Surprisingly, she was relaxed and just kept watching them with a cautious gaze until Laurel's hands touched her face to gently pull off the black mask and push down the hood over her head.

A mess of dark blonde curls escaped and fell over her shoulders, Sparrow giving an annoyed huff and shook her head to get them out of her way. She didn't look all that different without the mask on but now, they could see sharp features that Dinah could have  _ sworn  _ looked familiar but she couldn't exactly place. 

And, thanks to her neck being exposed, they could see a tiny sun tattoo at the base of her neck, just peeking out over the rest of her suit.

"Alright then, now you've had your fun, you still don't even know who I am nor will your program be able to tell you." She stared at William pointedly, causing him to break out into a nervous sweat. That caused all of them to get a little on edge, how did she know that they had that? And that they would use it?

"Who are you working for?" Laurel asked aggressively. Dinah put a hand on her… girlfriend's wrist to keep her from needlessly attacking someone they had in chains. "Are you even old enough to be doing this?"

Sparrow gave them a defiant look. "Nobody but myself and I'm old enough. In fact, I'm quite  _ hurt _ you think I'm a baby." 

Dinah frowned. That speech pattern sounded familiar, Sparrow could disguise her voice but this sounded like her voice, her  _ own  _ voice. The more she listened as Sparrow rambled on, the closer she got to a revelation.

"Well, this has been fun." Sparrow chuckled. "I just wanted to tell you that you're looking at the wrong person for the murders, I'm on your side but seeing as you don't want to believe me, I think I should go." Her hands suddenly came loose from the chains and she broke her ankles free from the zip ties with an effortless snap.

They were too slow in reacting to her escape and she broke a smoke stick to mask her disappearance. Coughing fits broke out as they all swatted at the cloud of smoke to try and get rid of it so they could keep an eye on their unmasked Sparrow. 

But it was too late, she was gone and they had no way of tracking her now. All Dinah could do was get onto the kids for not patting her down for weapons or things she could use to escape.

All she felt was annoyance and regret, but at least the unease was gone, so she'd take that and go over to see if Laurel was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets get revealed and nothing is as Dinah or Laurel though it'd be.

After escaping the Canaries hideout, Sparrow’s first goal was to be back in her own safe house, and as soon as she got there, she dropped her helmet by the entrance, sighing heavily as she thought of what she just had to run from. They knew what her true face looked like and they still believed she was the one behind the murders of all of Star City's elites. Not that she gave them much reason to believe otherwise, she knew that logically but still, couldn't they give her some credit at least?

She gingerly pulled off the leather jacket that was part of her uniform, a present from one of her mothers when she turned 18 and had high hopes for college. They'd been so proud of her for carving out a path for herself that was a far cry from how they had turned out, her mom cried and then her mama teased her for getting soft and she thought it was all grossly endearing.

She really did miss them, they were still around but not in Star City. They refused to come here when she had tried to convince them to move with her, she didn't even really know why until she saw  _ them  _ here.

Dinah and Laurel Lance, her mothers, 20 years younger and not even together had showed up one night when she was patrolling Star City. Along with Mia Queen, her cousin from before but she didn't recognize her since their Post-Crisis memories and Pre-Crisis memories were playing havoc with her and her friends minds.

Sunny sighed again, collapsing onto her cot after thoroughly destroying any bugs placed onto her uniform. The next stakeout should be the final piece and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from finally fixing this mess she created that got someone she loved hurt.

\-------------

Dinah frowned as she stared out the window while rain battered gently on the glass panes. God, the kid they caught was so familiar but it was still off putting all the same because she  _ couldn't  _ recognize her. 

It felt like someone else's memories were trying to force their way into her brain and honestly, it was just giving her a migraine.

"Hey." Laurel's hand touched her waist and Dinah couldn't help but sink into her girlfriend. "You look pensive."

That's one word for how she felt about this whole situation. "Yeah, you could say that. Something about Sparrow is unsettling, mainly I can't place  _ where  _ I've heard her speech pattern before." She grunted a little as she settled into Laurel's side, a happy noise escaped her lips because despite being scrawny, her girlfriend had muscle in the right places that made her a joy to snuggle with.

(Laurel was a fiend in her own right when she wanted affection, always demanding kisses or snuggles which, who was Dinah to refuse her? It was funny that Laurel thought she could take it to the grave with her when all the kids knew now how much of a cuddle monster their "boss" was.)

"It's bothering me too," Laurel murmured, nuzzling into Dinah's hair. "You smell good."

"Uh… thanks?" That was a bit of a curveball, Laurel sniffing her now, but it was kind of sweet? 

They stood there in the window for a while, enjoying the city skyline as they kept their ears open for their phones just in case one of the kids pinged them for backup. It was supposed to be their night off but you never know what could happen in the dark, so they liked to be ready anyways.

Sure enough, Dinah's phone beeped with a text message and they reluctantly parted to go see what happened. 

**Mia:** Zoe got a lead. Sparrow, or Sunny as she is on the guest registry, will be at a party this Friday in honor of the "great" Alex Diaz.

"Diaz?" Dinah didn't like the sound of that. "You don't think..?"

"Man was bastard enough, I don't doubt anything."

**Mia:** Supposedly he's on the straight and narrow, but if Sparrow is interested, I think we should be too.

**Dinah** : Agreed, see if you can wrangle someone on the guest list, most likely yourself and Zoe, Laurel and I will run surveillance and try to sneak in if things start to look a little hairy.

"I don't like this, not one damn bit. Having a Diaz around is bad enough but then Sparrow on top of this? Who do we focus on?" Laurel watched as Dinah pulled up more info on Sparrow, or Sunny as she was apparently called, and an almost green tint crossed Dinah's face.

Dinah knew they wouldn't be able to track Sunny's movements outside of the party nor could they run her through any recognition software they had. She was three steps ahead of them everytime and the only time they  _ had  _ gotten anywhere was when she let herself be captured. It was a never ending process and it looked like they were doomed to failure again and again and-

She let out a frustrated yell, startling Laurel as she threw her phone towards the couch and started pacing the length of the counter. 

Laurel stopped her before she got too far, her hands on Dinah's biceps and a gentle look on her face. "Hey, talk to me."

Dinah knew it'd be easier to fume and be angry, hell she spent years using it to fuel herself after she gained her powers. It'd be easier to run away from her feelings instead of embracing them but she didn't  _ want  _ to be angry and bitter, especially over a damn child who infuriated the living crap out of her. 

"This 'Sunny' thing is eating at me." Dinah sighed. 

Laurel nodded, a soft, understanding look on her face. For someone who had been evil and angry herself, it was sure nice to see Laurel relax and be kind. "I get that, but babe, there isn't much we can do tonight. How about this, we let your program run and you and I go to bed?"

Dinah allowed the warmth of Laurel's voice to fill her ears and she nodded mindlessly. Laurel was right even if Dinah hated to admit it, but she needed to get some rest because life did have to go on until they found Sparrow again.

But that could wait until the morning, she'd happily trade that out just so she could snuggle into Laurel's chest and have the other woman play with her hair. 

\--------------

The program still hadn't finished running by the time Dinah had to open the bar the next night so Laurel kept an eye on the laptop in the corner of the bar and swept the perimeter constantly to try and make sure nothing was out of place. 

Though, she was honestly distracted by Dinah playing and singing up on stage. A lot of the regulars enjoyed Dinah's voice as well, happily purchasing alcohol and chatting with their hipster friends, but none of them knew just quite how talented her girlfriend was.

  
  


Meanwhile, at the bar, a hooded figure sat close to the shadows, her eyes fixated on Dinah singing on the stage. It had been too long since Sunny had heard her mother sing, especially since it was her own fault that they weren't on speaking terms at the moment. Not to mention that her mother didn't do it much since she'd left the house to venture out on her own.

Sunny sighed, and the bartender handed her another glass of water. She wasn't old enough to drink, a couple of more months and she would be but she'd promised her mom that she wouldn't at all, given the family history and all that crap. God, she was arguing with them in 2040 and the 2019 versions thought she was a murderer and she  _ still  _ wanted to honor the promise she made them even if she could sneak something stronger than juice if she wanted to.

It was tiring and she wanted to go home but she had something to do first before she could.

Familiar chords made her freeze as her mother started up the intro to ' _ Sunny _ ', the very song that was responsible for her very nickname and for getting her mothers to fall in love. It had been rare to hear it performed, it was special between them and she loved every moment she got to hear it followed by them smothering baby her with kisses and laughter.

  
  


Once Dinah took a break from performing to go visit with Laurel, she mentioned about the visitor at the bar. "They keep getting water and Derrick isn't sure they're even 21." Laurel frowned at the hunched over figure, she definitely didn't want her girlfriend's reputation as a bar owner getting ruined by some asshole kid who was doing a  _ crap  _ job of blending in. 

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll go deal with this."

"Need backup?" Laurel asked sweetly, her tone saccharine, but Dinah knew better than to trust her. When she was in a protective mood, Laurel was downright dangerous as she'd do anything to protect the ones she cared about. Normally, Dinah found it hot, but this time, she didn't want theatrics, she just wanted to take care of this quietly and subtly.

"No, you wait here." Dinah kissed a now pouting Laurel's cheek and headed over to the bar. 

Upon getting closer, she was a little distracted by the asteroid belt tattoo on the stranger's wrist. "Huh, that's pretty neat." 

They tensed up, clearly not expecting Dinah, and cleared their throat before they said, "Oh, yeah. I was really into space growing up. My aunt's fault." They chuckled, touching the tattoo absentmindedly before covering it up with their sleeve. 

Something about them troubled Dinah but she didn't want to be rude for no reason. "Have you only had water?"

"I know. I'm not old enough," they admitted outright. "I paid for my waters, it's just lonely sometimes." They shrugged before reaching under their hood to scratch at the back of their neck.

That was weird, the statement and the fact that they were trying to conceal their identity like this. Dinah could see why Laurel didn't like it, why she had been so suspicious of them. "I'm glad you aren't doing any underage drinking, but if you're lonely, why my bar? There's other places for you to go." 

Another shrug. "My mothers used to own this place, I learned how to play on that piano and well, they're not here for the time being and I miss them." 

Dinah's heart went out to the kid, it really did, so she took a gentler approach to throwing them out. "I understand, but you know the rules I have."

There was a soft chuckle. "Yes ma'am, I'll leave. Thank you for letting me stay for a little longer." Dinah saw a soft grin from under the hood before the stranger just simply walked off, leaving her with an oddly, motherly feeling that was very off putting.

\------------

The night of the party came quickly. Dinah's software didn't turn up any matches so they were still at square one at figuring out who Sparrow actually was, so this was their best chance, even if there was now a Diaz in play.

"God, I wish we could sneak in  _ now, _ " Laurel grumbled, adjusting her suit, antsy to get out there and put a stop to everything.

Dinah agreed with her but she knew they were playing the waiting game, waiting for Mia's or Zoe's signal that they had a window to get into the party without checking in with the bouncers at the front. The fact that there  _ were  _ bouncers in the first place, both armed and musclely, didn't bode well with either of them and she really,  _ really  _ didn't want either of the kids to get hurt.

Laurel grabbed one of her hands, interlocking their fingers to provide silent support as Dinah practically radiated nerves. She gave a soft look towards her and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, easily melting the tension from Dinah's shoulders. "I have a good feeling about tonight, let's just do what we always do and we'll be fine, okay?"

Dinah agreed, she trusted her girlfriend and that would have to be enough.

Once inside, they checked in with the girls who seemed oddly comfortable pretending they were a couple. It got a series of looks started between Dinah and Laurel as they made a wordless bet on how long the two have been dating and when they would come clean with them. 

"Shit," Mia muttered suddenly, her eyes locked over Dinah's shoulder. "Sparrow's here."

They all forgot any type of stealth training they had to turn and spy the young woman strutting in, wearing a low cut red dress that fully exposed the sun tattoo on her neck while still being held up by a thick piece of fabric on her other shoulder. She had her hair in the curls that they had seen last time but shuffled to expose the undercut on one side of her head. 

Sparrow looked  _ good  _ and she looked like she was aiming to draw attention which screwed any plans of separating her from the crowd.

"Okay, plan B. Mia, Zoe, you two keep an eye on Alex and we'll talk to her."

Dinah vaguely heard Laurel give orders as Sunny drew closer and she could clearly see the asteroid tattoo that matched the stranger who'd been in her bar the other day. She watched as she turned down alcohol and, instead, held up a bottle of water she had brought in.

"Laur, she's the kid I threw out of the bar." She turned towards Laurel, frowning as her brain whirred to connect that sweet girl in her bar, reminiscing about her family, to someone who's been a regular troublemaker for them for close to two months now.

Laurel rolled her eyes. "Great, things can never be simple. Alright, let's go talk to her." She placed her hand on Dinah’s waist, offering silent support as Dinah just felt betrayed by this  _ child.  _ She’d just wanted to help, to listen to someone who needed it, and worst of all, she felt  _ lied  _ to. “D? You okay?”

She wasn’t but she appreciated that her girlfriend knew this was a rough thing for her to accept.

Sunny had obviously seen them, she looked right at them before she turned around and walked away, the crowd splitting to let her through. She led them close to the bar but far enough away where they'd be able to hear each other while still in clear view of the party. It was the perfect strategy for her and they both hated that she was once again outsmarting them.

"Why are you here?" Laurel asked bluntly, a little unnerved by how Sparrow was taller than them with the heels she had on plus her own added in. 

"Can't a girl enjoy a party?" 

"You've been a thorn in our side for  _ months  _ and you think we believe you're here because you're some socialite?" Dinah asked, disbelief colouring her tone.

"Are you?" she challenged back. "You're here because I am, or is it because the son of Ricardo Diaz is hosting?" She chuckled and took another sip of her water. "If you haven't figured out whose side I'm on yet, then I'm worse at alliances than I thought." Sunny stood up as she saw the man in question draw near. "Now, if you don't want to risk your whole operation  _ and  _ mine, I suggest you leave." 

They tried to argue but she slipped away, leaving them questioning everything and silently fuming over her arrogance. Laurel was less silent about it, actually grumbling as she was pissed off, and if Dinah didn’t keep an eye on her, she was likely to murder somone and it would probably be Sparrow who got the brunt of her anger.

“Let’s not kill anyone today, okay?” Dinah pressed into Laurel’s side, and her presence easily distracted her from her murderous intent. She kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, pleased that she was able to pull a dimpled smile from her and even get a kiss back.

Of course, the silence never lasted because soon after, there were sounds of gunfire and Mia's voice yelling in their ears, followed by William's calling out how many assailants were on the grounds. Alex Diaz was nowhere in sight as his hired men gave the intruders more than enough trouble. Dinah heard the sounds of Zoe’s bo staff connecting to various body parts and Mia’s yelling as she fought like she did.

It was Laurel who caught sight of Sparrow exiting the building, Diaz in tow, and they suddenly feared the worst, so with no time to lose, they chased after where they saw the two leave. Laurel voiced her doubts that they’d find him alive, another lead ruined and another member of the Star City elite dead, which would solidify Sparrow as their killer.

Except, that was not at all what was happening when they got outside. Somehow, Sparrow had shed her heels and was using them as weapons to protect Alex from the goons who had crashed the party. She was even deadlier than they could have imagined - she didn’t kill her opponents but left them incapacitated in a way that left them entirely unconcious and of no threat to them in the immediate future.

“Don’t just stand there!” Her voice boomed over the commotion at them as they had stood off to the side in shock, everything had pointed to her being the killer and they’d been _ so sure. _ They watched as Alex joined in on the fight when they didn’t move fast enough, he could obviously fight but he definitely wasn’t as practiced as his companion. 

Dinah and Laurel joined in the fray, confused still but they’d save any questions for  _ after _ they’d taken care of everyone and between the three of them, it didn’t take long at all for them to render the bad guys useless. Sparrow secured everyone’s wrists with zip ties and kicked their weapons away into one pile while Alex helped her.

“I thought we had you figured out, Sparrow,” Dinah mentioned offhandedly to the rogue. She wasn’t fully convinced that this wasn’t some elaborate trick but she had saved someone from being the target of murderous idiots. “We really thought you were here to kill him.” She gestured to Alex, who was busy pocketing something from one of the henchmen’s bodies.

“Of course not, he’s my best friend,” Sparrow grunted and looked over their handiwork with a satisfied grin on her face. Except, that quickly dropped as she spotted something from over Laurel’s shoulder and Dinah didn’t have time to turn around to see as Sparrow was yelling for her to watch out.

What happened next was almost in slow motion. Sparrow braced herself, took in a deep breath, and then a sonic wave escaped her, concentrated enough to miss Laurel but powerful enough to throw the gunman several yards away as well as shatter all the nearby windows with the high pitched noise. Dinah barely had the thought to cover her ears to protect her hearing from all the side noises that alone were enough to cause damage.

When everything died down, Sparrow was nowhere to be found. Alex had a grim look on his face before he disappeared back inside, leaving Laurel and Dinah both shaken up at the new information they had. Sparrow had a sonic cry, shit,  _ Laurel had almost gotten killed. _

“Are you okay?” Dinah asked after she scrambled over to touch her girlfriend and hold her close. Her eyes searched every square inch of her face and then her body to make sure the asshole hadn’t touched her. “Your ears? He didn’t touch you, did he?”

Laurel shook her head, dazed but still alive and she could still hear, thankfully. Dinah sighed, relaxing just enough to not be quite as tense but stayed on high alert, especially since they could now hear police sirens coming their way. They didn’t have time to stay and tie up any loose ends, so they got the hell out of there to go home and recollect themselves.

__________________________________

The air was tense as they drew near Dinah’s computer, still open with the ‘No Match’ screen flashing at them in regards to Sparrow’s lineage. They hadn’t included any known associates, former Arrow members, current ones, or even themselves, because obviously, she wouldn’t have come back as a match to any of them, right?

Now, they weren’t so sure. 

The feeling in the pit of Dinah’s stomach was reaching a fever pitch as she included both of them in the facial recognition software, there was no way, they’d  _ just _ gotten together not long ago, they couldn’t have a kid together so soon, let alone a biological one, right?

Laurel silently held her hand as the computer ran cycled through the program again with the new data input. They tensely waited. If they were right, then it wouldn’t be long at all before their hunch was confirmed and they could start to figure out where to go from there.

After five minutes had passed, the computer dinged helpfully, happily alerting them that matches had been found and they could now access a restricted profile that had just been unlocked.

Dinah clicked it and she swayed from the shock of reading it. 

_ “Megan Sunny Lance, daughter to Laurel Lance and Dinah Lance (formerly Drake), born June 21st, 2021, and died May 3rd, 2040.” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There WILL be more of Sunny in the future! After I tidy up some other projects, I'll revisit her and her confused moms 😄
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Also, there's still time before Dinahsiren week starts (like a month-ish) so if you still want to participate, head on over to dinahsirenweek on tumblr to check out the prompts and rules!


End file.
